


Let Me Tell You a Story

by Cerillen



Category: ChaoticMonki | Cryaotic (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But also a bit sad, Fluffy to the max, Gen, I never finished it, M/M, People seemed to like it though, So now its here, Some romance but not a lot, This is a very old fanfic, eventually, i might finish it, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always that small creature that nobody understands. The one everybody ignores because it is strange and small and unimportant. So this creature is left alone in a world that is far too big for it to survive in. Until someone finally see's it and notices it and smiles.</p><p>Or</p><p>That one Pewdiecry fic Nobody asked for but EVERYBODY needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the musical box version of the dongo song. Seriously, it fits really well.  
> Just saying.

A long time ago, there was a story. A story about two friends and how they came to know each other.

(Was it a good story?)

Of course. I wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't. Now as I was saying-

(What's the story about?)

I'll tell you when I start the story! Now do you want to hear this or not?

(I do.)

Alright. Then shut-up and pay attention.

(Okay.)

Now then. This story began on a late night in Sweden. It was pouring outside and almost everyone had retreated inside to escape the rain. There was, however, a very small someone that simply could not. This small someone was very strange. He was left with no arms and stubby legs. His skin looked like clean white porcelain but felt like the softest of silk. He had a constantly blank face and was almost completely hairless.

(Almost?)

Yes, almost. He did have one hair. A single hair that stood up on his little round head.

(How small was he?)

Less than a foot high. He wouldn't even reach your knee.

(Really?!)

Yup. Now stop interrupting!

(Sorry.)

You better be. As I was saying.

This strange little someone was sitting outside, leaning on a cold brick wall, as the rain poured over him. He shivered from the cold but did not move otherwise. He had nowhere else to go. No home. No family. He was all alone in a world that was far too big for him. Too big for such a little guy like him. So he sat there all alone for a long time. But then something happened. Another someone walked by and noticed him there. This someone was tall and held an umbrella above his head to keep himself dry. Because of how small he was, the much smaller someone could not see the taller someone's face. All he could see was a tall man with a mop of wild blonde hair under a large yellow umbrella. This taller someone stopped when he saw him. He stopped right beside him and looked down at the small wet creature on the ground. He didn't know what to make of him. He looked so small and delicate. Like a little porcelain figure. As the smaller someone shivered violently, the taller someone made a decision. He leaned down and held a hand out to him. The smaller someone looked at him with surprise. Nobody had ever offered him their hand before. People rarely even acknowledged him.

"I won't hurt you." The taller someone said kindly. "I promise."

The smaller someone looked at the offered hand for a moment. Then he did something he had never done before. He slowly got up and walked onto the offered hand. The taller man pulled him up and held him close to his chest. The smaller someone was shocked. This random person had offered him his hand and was now holding him close. He was protecting him from the rain. As the taller someone walked onward to an unknown location, the smaller someone was starting to shiver less and less. The taller someone was making him warm again. His heartbeat thrummed gently against him, singing him a wonderful lullaby he had never had the privilege of hearing before.

(Can I ask a question?)

*Sigh* Sure.

(The smaller guy, he had never touched someone before?)

Of course not.

(Why not?)

Because people consider things like the smaller someone strange. And most people don't like strange things.

(I like strange things.)

So do I. But most people don't. In fact, most people hate them.

(Really?)

Yes.

(So, nobody liked him?)

Not a single one until then.

(So the taller guy was the first?)

Yes he was. He was the very first person to ever come into contact with our strange little friend.

(Wow. So he was all alone until then?)

Yes.

(That's really sad. I would hate being all alone. Having no one there to help you when you need it. To comfort you. To laugh with you. To be all by yourself... I don't know what I would do...)

Being alone is a very sad thing. Nobody should be left completely alone. Everyone should have at least one person there for them. At least one person who cares.

(Yeah...*Yawn*)

Well, that should be enough story telling for tonight. Its time for you to go to sleep.

(But I want to know what happens.)

And you will, tomorrow. But until then, go to sleep. *tucks in*

(Alright. Goodnight uncle.)

Goodnight kid. Sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

(Can you tell me more of that story from last night uncle?)

Of course. That is, if you want me to.

(Yes please!)

Alright, alright calm down. I'll tell you more of the story.

(Awesome!)

Alright, where was I? Oh, right! Now I remember.

The taller someone was taking the smaller someone somewhere else. The smaller someone wasn't quite sure where they were going but wasn't really concerned about it anyways. He was surprisingly content, just being held by the taller someone. Just listening to his heartbeat. The taller someone smiled slightly when he noticed the small creature in his arms begin to relax. He wondered what it was.

Was it male or female? Was it natural or man-made? Was it from earth or somewhere else? What was this strange little creature he had found and why had it been sitting there in the rain all by itself? He pondered these questions until he made his way to a very familiar door. He took out a key and opened it before quickly walking inside. The smaller someone in his arms looked around his new location with curiosity as the taller someone carried him through the house.

(Was it the taller guy's house?)

Yes it was. Something that the smaller someone realized almost immediately. He was curious and pleasantly surprised. He had never been inside of an actual house before. He had never been sure as to what it would be like. He had always considered the places where people went to almost everyday strange. Yet he yearned for a place like it. A home of his own. He had to admit that he liked this tall someone's house. It wasn't too big but it was quite large for him and very cozy as well.

"This is my home little guy. You'll be staying here for now." The taller someone said as he walked into the bathroom. He gently placed the smaller someone down onto a very soft towel beside the sink. The smaller someone wobbled a little on the new plushy surface. He had never touched a towel before. A moment later, the taller someone used a small separate towel to dry him off. he was very gentle and the smaller someone felt himself warming up even more without all of the water covering him.

"Much better." The taller someone said when he was finished. He picked the smaller someone up again and carried him over to a couch in the other room. He looked at the smaller someone on the couch beside him and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Felix. Wha-"

(Hey, that's my name!)

Yes it is. now stop interrupting! Your gonna ruin the story!

(Sorry.)

As I was saying.

"Hello, I'm Felix. What's your name?" Felix asked the smaller someone. The smaller someone was surprised. This person was asking him for his name. But he couldn't answer.

(Wait, why not?)

Because, the smaller someone didn't have a name.

(What?! Why not?!)

Nobody had ever bothered to give him one before. So he didn't have one.

(That's really sad.)

That is exactly how the smaller someone felt. This person had been so kind to him. He had helped him when nobody else had. Yet, he couldn't even answer such a simple question as this. These thoughts made him sad, and that is why the smaller someone started to cry. Little tears fell from his eyes and his little mouth quivered as he started to sob quietly. His entire frame shook as he cried. Felix was surprised and very confused. He didn't understand why the little creature was crying. He wanted to know why it was crying but wanted to help it stop crying even more. So he quickly picked up the small creature and held him close to his chest.

"Please don't cry little one. I don't want you to cry." He said as he tried to comfort the small creature.

"Why are you crying?" Felix asked after a while. The smaller someone looked up at him with tear filled eyes that broke his heart. The small creature seemed to be trying to tell him something. He thought about what had happened right before it had started to cry. Then he figured it out.

"Do you have a name little one?" He asked gently. The small creature shook its head sadly. Felix felt his heart break even more at this. The poor thing, living without a home or even a name. How horrible. Then an idea formed in his mind.

"Why don't I just give you a name?" He asked. The smaller someone looked back up at Felix in astonishment. He was offering him the opportunity of having a name. He was giving him a name.

(Can he actually do that?)

Of course he can. In fact, that is exactly what he did.

When the small creature nodded enthusiastically, Felix began to think. He thought for a little while but soon got distracted. A single tear was still on the small creature's cheek. It had cried a lot. It even left a small puddle on his shirt. As he wiped the tear off of the small creature's face he thought of a name.

"How about Cry?" He asked. The smaller someone considered the name for a moment. He had to admit that it made sense. He also had to admit that it wasn't that bad of a name. He decided he liked it. He nodded his head happily, causing Felix to smile.

"Great! Your name is now, Cry. Its nice to meet you." He said happily. Cry smiled and said the only word he could.

"Sup."

(Sup?)

Yes.

(That's the only word he can say?)

Yes, unfortunately.

(Why?)

Who knows?

(Shouldn't you? *Yawns* Oh no.)

Yes, I probably should but I don't. Now, its time for you to go to sleep young man. I'll tell you some more of the story tomorrow.

(Okay. Goodnight uncle.)

Goodnight Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was also partially inspired by, "The Princess Bride".  
> An awesome movie where a grandpa is reading his grandson a story called, "The Princess Bride".  
> Thats where this writing style came from. Partially.  
> Either way, you should go watch that movie cause its great.  
> Also, "Robin Hood: Men in Tights".  
> Look that up and make your life better.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, you ready for more kiddo?

(Yes! I wanna know what happens!)

Okay then. Lets get started.

"Sup" Cry said happily. Felix tilted his head to the side at this response.

"So you can talk?" He asked. Cry shook his head.

(But wait, didn't he just talk?)

Yes but, as I mentioned before, its the only thing he can say.

(But doesn't that count?)

No. That's like saying a Pokémon can talk.

(So he can only repeat his name?)

Technically yes.

(But you said he didn't have a name.)

He didn't! Its not his name, its his species okay?!

(His species?)

Yes.

(But-)

If you keep interrupting then I will never let you hear the rest of this story.*Glares*

(*Gulps* Sorry.)

Now may I continue?

(Yes.)

Thank you. Now as I was saying.

"Sup." Cry repeated. Felix blinked.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" He asked. Cry nodded. Felix laughed a little and gently rubbed Cry's head. Cry leaned into the touch happily, causing Felix to laugh even more.

"Your a strange little guy, you know that?" Felix said with a smile. Cry laughed quietly at the comment before letting out a cute little yawn. Felix smiled. Without a word, he stood up with Cry still in his arms and went to his room. He quickly found some blankets and a pillow and set them up as a bed for Cry to sleep in. He left the room for a moment and returned in his pajama's. He then went over to Cry and gave him a light peck on the head.

(Ew, he kissed him?)

What did I say about interrupting?

(...Uncle, are you blushing?)

I'm leaving.

(Wait, No! I'm sorry! I'll stop interrupting, I promise!)

Alright then. As I was saying. Cry's little cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he blushed.

"Goodnight Cry." Felix said. Cry looked up at him and realized something he hadn't noticed before. Felix's eyes were blue.

"Sup." Cry responded. Felix smiled before turning off the lights and crawling into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Cry, however, couldn't sleep at all. He looked around at the little bed that Felix had made for him and decided that he didn't want to sleep there. He didn't want to sleep by himself. So he got out of the pile of blankets and made his way over to where Felix was sleeping. He stared at the bed for a moment as he realized just how large it was. He had never known that beds were this big. There was no way he would be able to get up to were Felix was.

(*Raises hand*)

Yes?

(Is he going to find a way onto the bed?)

Of course.

(How? He's too little. You said so yourself.)

Yes, and its true. He is too little to get up there in his current form. However, Cry had a secret.

(A secret?)

Yup. Believe it or not, but Cry could turn into a human.

(Really?!)

Yes, but only under certain conditions.

(What kind of conditions?)

He has to be happy.

(...That's it?)

Yes.

(But that's really easy.)  

For some, sure. But for Cry, it was practically impossible. At least until then.

(So he can turn into a human now?)

Yes and that is exactly what he did. He wasn't really surprised when he changed forms. He had known he could when Felix had given him his name. So as he grew to a height that was only a couple inches shorter than Felix he barely even blinked. He just slowly crawled into the bed with him.

(I don't like where this is going Uncle.)

Oh hush you. Its not like that. Cry just wanted to be near his friend is all. Its like when your pet snuggles up to you. They just want to be near the one that cares for them and makes them happy.

(I guess that makes sense.)

Yes it does.

(So did Felix notice him?)

No, he didn't have a clue. By the time he woke up, Cry had already reverted back to his original form and was accidently tickling his nose with his hair.

(*Giggles a little before yawning*)

Well I think that that's a good place to stop for now. We'll continue with this tomorrow night.

(Okay. Goodnight Uncle.)

Goodnight Kid. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles maniacally*  
> Someone is a bit more embarrassed by their story than they ought to be.  
> *fades into the darkness with a cackle*


	4. Chapter 4

Do you want me to get started now?

(Yes, please.)

Are you going to keep interrupting me again?

(I'll try not to.)

Well, that's better than nothing I guess. Now then, on with the story. The next morning, Felix was surprised to find Cry curled up on his pillow beside him. He wondered how he had gotten up there but decided to ignore his questions for now. He carefully got up and stretched before leaving the room. He came back about thirty minutes later in his normal clothes. He smiled when he saw Cry sleeping still. He walked over and gently put a hand to his little cheek. Cry stirred slightly and blinked his eyes open. He looked at Felix before yawning and slowly sitting up.

"Do you want some breakfast Cry?" Felix asked.

"Sup." Cry said with a nod. Felix gently picked him up and carried him over to the kitchen. He set him down on the counter and began to work on making them both breakfast. He was sure what exactly Cry ate so he had to take a guess and just hope that he could eat normal food. Cry watched as he made some eggs and toast for the both of them. Since Cry was small Felix only prepared a little extra for him that he added to his own plate. He also got some juice for himself and a very small cup of milk for Cry. Cry looked at the meal curiously. He sniffed it and gently prodded at the toast with his foot. Felix watched him with a small smile.

"Have you ever had eggs or toast before?" He asked. Cry simply shook his head and looked up at him sadly. Then Felix realized something. Cry had no arms. So, how was he supposed to eat by himself? His question was answered when Cry attempted to just take a bite from the eggs. He succeeded, but with some effort. He also ended up with eggs all over his face. Felix frowned, wondering how hard it must be to not have arms.

"Here, let me help you." He said gently. He grabbed a napkin and gently wiped Cry's face clean before picking up some eggs with his fork and holding it out for him. Cry blinked at the strange utensil and looked up at Felix curiously. Felix was confused for a moment before he realized that Cry had probably never seen a fork before.

"Its a fork. You use it to pick up food." He said. Then, just to make sure that Cry understood, he took the fork and ate the eggs himself. Then he picked up a little more eggs and held them out for him again. "Here, you try."

Cry hesitated before carefully taking a bite from the eggs. He had to admit that it was a lot easier than just eating the food off of the plate. He blinked up at Felix as if asking for more. Felix smiled and happily obliged. He fed Cry the eggs and then part of the toast. He then ate his own portion and drank his juice. Cry looked at him and then at the much smaller cup filled with milk. Felix looked over at him and smiled sadly. He got up and went over to a small drawer near them. He pulled out a small straw and put it into the cup.

"Do you know what a cup is?" He asked. Cry nodded and looked pointedly at the cup in front of him. "Okay, good. Well this is a straw. It will help you drink the milk in the cup. You just sip it, like this."

Felix then showed Cry an exaggerated way to drink from a straw and stood back to watch him. Cry looked at the straw for a moment before gently taking a sip from it. Once he got the hang of it, he drank all of the milk in the cup and looked up at Felix with a smile. Felix thought he looked proud and that made him smile.

"Good job Cry." He said, gently rubbing Cry's head. Cry smiled a little more and watched as Felix took the dishes and quickly washed them. He then turned back and picked up Cry again. He carried him over to the couch and decided to watch TV. He sat there for a long time, explaining different things to Cry as they watched.

(Hey uncle?)

Yes?

(Are you just going to tell me about them watching TV?)

Of course not. That would be boring.

(Oh okay. So what else happened?)

Well, later on that day, Felix had to leave.

(Why?)

He had made plans to meet up with some friends. Since he didn't want to be rude and cancel, he decided to still go.

(Oh. That makes sense. So did he leave Cry at home?)

Yes. Although the thing is, Cry didn't stay there. Soon after Felix left, Cry started to get really lonely. He didn't want to be all alone in the house. So he decided to go and be with Felix.

(What?! But isn't that dangerous since he's so small?)

Yes it is. But that's why he made himself bigger. He did the same thing he had done the night before and changed into a human again.

(Then he went looking for Felix.)

That's right, and he found him too. After about thirty minutes of looking, he finally found him completely on accident.

(On accident?)

Yes. He had no idea where to find Felix, so he just wandered around until he literally bumped into someone.

(Was it him?)

Yes, although Felix had no idea that it was Cry he had bumped into.

(Really?)

Of course not. He had never seen Cry in his human form before. He had no idea that he could even turn into a human.

(What did he look like?)

Well he was a little shorter than Felix by a few inches. He had chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like any other normal person on the street.

(Really?)

Yes. Although something about him made him seem strange.

(So he looked normal but people could tell that he wasn't?)

Something like that. It was more like people could tell, just by looking at him that he was important somehow.

(Wow.)

Yeah, now can I continue the story?

(Oh, right, sorry. Go ahead.)

Felix was surprised when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said. He looked down at the person who had fallen when they bumped into them. He held a hand out to them. "Do you need some help?"

Cry looked up at him in surprise and nodded. He took Felix's hand and let him pull him up. Then he smiled.

"Sup." He said. Felix blinked.

"Oh, hi. Um, sorry about bumping into you like that. My names Felix." He said, letting go of his hand. Cry smiled a little more.

"I know. You already told me that yesterday." Cry said happily. Felix looked confused for a moment until it finally dawned on him. His eyes widened.

"Cry?" He questioned.

"I've been looking for you. I wasn't really sure where you had gone so I just wandered around for a while, but I'm happy that I've finally found you." Cry responded.

"Your human." Felix stated blankly. Cry blinked and looked down at himself, as if to make cure that he still was.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"How did this happen?" Cry looked up at him and smiled.

"You helped me. I wasn't able to turn into a human because of how sad I was, but you made be happy. So I was finally able to do it. I hope you don't mind." He said. Felix blinked again and wondered what this meant exactly. After a moment, he shook his head and decided that it didn't matter. If Cry wanted to leave then he could leave. He was still Cry. He was still the strange little creature that he had found the day before. Even if he could turn into a human, he obviously wasn't all that acquainted with them. He didn't even know what a fork was. He was still his friend, and he needed to take care of him. So he looked Cry in the eye and smiled back.

"So you went looking for me?" He asked. Cry grinned, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, and I actually found you." Felix laughed at that and continued walking. Cry followed close behind and looked around them curiously. They ended up at a little restaurant where Felix met up with his friends. He introduced Cry, who seemed a bit uncomfortable being near so many people. They left soon after and went back home.

"Cry?" Felix asked when they reached his home.

"Yeah?" Cry responded, looking at him curiously.

"What are you going to do, now that you can turn into a human?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Felix looked down at the ground.

"I mean, you can live on your own now. You don't have to stay with me. You can leave." Cry frowned at him sadly.

"But...I don't want to leave. Your my friend Felix. I like being with you. Besides, I don't have to be a human. In fact, I'm usually not. So, can I please stay?" He asked. Felix looked up at him in surprise and noticed that he was close to crying. Then he smiled and gave him a hug.

"Of course you can stay. Your my friend and I'm more than happy to have you here with me. This is your home now Cry. I don't want you to ever forget that." Felix said. Cry smiled as a tear finally fell from his eyes and he started to glow. Then he quickly began shrinking until he reverted back to his original form. Felix held him out in front of him and smiled.

"Sup." Cry said. Felix laughed a little before going into their home.

(*Yawn* That's really nice. I'm happy it worked out with them. That was a good story Uncle.)

Yes, but its not finished yet.

(Really?)

Yup. The story isn't over yet.

(What else happened?)

That is what I will tell you tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep.

(*Yawns again* Okay. Goodnight Uncle.)

Goodnight Kid. See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure!  
> *leaps boldly off cliff*


	5. Chapter 5

You ready for more of the story kid?

(Definitely!)

Alright then. Lets get started. The next few days after Cry met Felix were wonderful. Felix taught Cry about anything and everything he could think of. Cry stayed in his normal form most of the time, but whenever Felix left the house Cry came with him in his human form. It was only five days after they met when Cry got sick. He started coughing a lot and he had trouble sleeping. He stopped eating and he became very weak. Then, the worst thing happened. While they were heading back home one day, Cry suddenly collapsed and changed back into his original form.

(Oh no! What happened?)

Neither of them knew. In fact, Felix was terrified. He immediately picked up Cry and took him home as quickly as he could. He placed him onto the bed and did his best to watch over him. However, he didn't know the first thing about treating sick people. So, he just stayed with Cry and tried his best to keep him comfortable. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

(NO! I don't want to hear anymore! I thought this was a happy story Uncle! I didn't think that one of the characters would die!)

But they didn't!

(What?)

You didn't let me finish you pint sized idiot. Cry didn't die.

(Wait, he didn't?)

NO! Of course not! I wouldn't tell you the story if he did.

(Oh, well what happened then?)

He fell into a coma.

(A coma?)

Yes. He, basically, fell asleep and couldn't wake up.

(Like sleeping beauty?)

Yes.

(Oh, okay then. Nevermind.)

May I continue then?

(Yes. Sorry.)

Its alright. Anyways, Cry soon fell into a coma and Felix was horrified. He waited for Cry to wake up for three days straight before he broke down. Felix started to cry himself and refused to leave his house. He stayed by Cry's bedside for two weeks while he slept.

(Two weeks?!)

Yes, two weeks. Cry slept for a long time. Felix stayed with him the entire time until something happened...

(What? What happened?)

...You look really tired kid. Maybe its time for you to go to sleep now.

(What?! NO! I want to know what happened! Don't just leave me with that cliffhanger ending Uncle!)

*Laughs* Alright fine. I'll tell you what happened next.

(Good.)

After two weeks of watching Cry sleep, Felix finally left the house to get some much needed groceries.

(Wait. So he left Cry at the house alone. While he's still in a coma?)

Yes. Felix really didn't want to, but he had to leave. So he left and tried to get home as quickly as he could. However, when he got back his front door was open.

(Oh, no.)

When he ran inside, he saw that the entire house was a mess. The first thing he did when he noticed this was run to his room. He stopped right in his doorway and started to cry harder than he had ever cried in his life. Because, in the bed where cry had been peacefully sleeping, there were only sheets and pillows. Cry was gone.

(Oh my gosh! What happened to him!)

I'm sorry kid, but that's something you'll have to find out tomorrow.

(What?! No! Please Uncle! I don't want you to leave me with a cliffhanger!)

But if you don't go to sleep now then you'll sleep until three and I don't want to get in trouble with your parents. So, I'm sorry kid but its time to sleep.

(Fine. But you better tell me what happened tomorrow. And no more cliffhangers!)

Can't make any promises kid, but I'll try my best. Goodnight Felix.

(Goodnight Uncle.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starts cackling*  
> And you thought this was just going to be a cute little story about them becoming friends!  
> *dramatically sweeps invisible cape and walks off*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey kid, how's your day been?

(Who cares?! Just start the story already!)

Alright! Just calm down. Yeesh. Anyways, as you may recall, Cry suddenly disappeared when Felix wasn't looking. I'm assuming that he started running around and frantically looking for him.

(What do you mean, your assuming?)

Well its not like I was there watching him after Cry left.

(But its your story! You should know what's going on in it!)

As I was saying, while Felix was out looking for Cry, Cry was in a dark room that he didn't recognize. He was scared and confused. Where was Felix? What was this place? What was going on? These questions whirled around in Cry's head as he slowly started panicking. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice in the darkness. 

"Cry? Is that you?! Are you in there?!" The voice yelled. It sounded far away and slightly muffled, but it was unmistakable.

"Sup!" Cry yelled as loud as he could. A loud bang came from the darkness in front of Cry and light suddenly streamed in. Standing in the middle of that light was Felix.

"Cry..." Felix sighed in relief.

"Sup!" Cry yelled again as tears welled up in his eyes. He began to glow with a bright blue and green light as he transformed into his human form. He leapt forward and hugged hi friend tightly.

"Felix." Cry said happily as glowing tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt Felix wrap his own arms around him and started grinning as he held his friend close.

(So Felix found him?)

Hey, don't interrupt. Your ruining the tender moment I am working so hard to create.

(Oh, sorry. Go on.)

Thank you. Now then.

"I am so happy that I found you. I was so worried. I thought that something bad had happened to you. And...If that were to happen...I don't know what I would do." Felix said tearfully. Cry couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, so much. I'm so happy that-" Cry started, but suddenly he stopped. As he had spoke he had leaned away from Felix to look into his eyes. Felix had beautiful clear blue eyes that reminded him of the sky right at the beginning of a sunset. He loved his eyes and had never seen anything like them before. But, Felix's eyes at that moment weren't blue. They were black. Pure black. They looked like little black marbles.

"What's wrong Cry?" Felix asked with a bit of concern. That's when Cry noticed it. His voice sounded strange. It sounded fake.

"Your not Felix." Cry said as he took an uncertain step back. Then, Felix smiled and his black eyes turned to slits. His teeth became long sharp fangs and he grew into a grotesque monster that made Cry's knees quiver.

"Oh really? What gave it away?" The monster hissed.

(Woah, wait. Hang on a second.)

*Sighs* What?

(So a monster was pretending to be Felix?)

Yes.

(How is that possible?)

You would know already if you stopped talking.

(Fine. But I expect an actual explanation.)

And you will get one my good sir. Now, as I was saying. Be brave, Cry thought to himself as he felt his human form waver.

"Felix has blue eyes." Cry said firmly.

"Ah, so you caught that little detail. How unfortunate." The monster hissed once more, causing Cry to cringe.

"Where's Felix? What did you do to him?" Cry asked angrily. Then the monster laughed and Cry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I didn't do anything to him. Would you like to see?" The monster asked a strange glowing screen appeared on one of the walls near them. The screen started to clear and an image of Felix sitting at a table in a restaurant appeared. He was sitting with his friends and laughing like nothing was wrong. Cry suddenly felt his heart clench.

(Oh no...)

"Felix..." Cry whispered brokenly. The creature smiled cruelly and walked up behind Cry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you understand now? The human was lying to you. He just felt bad for you, so he pitied you until you became to much trouble. Then he just left you by yourself in this terrible place." The monster said.

"But... He said..." Cry started with a shaking voice. The monster laughed harshly.

"What? That you were friends? That he cared about you? Don't' you get it? He was lying the entire time. He just wanted to hurt you for his own amusement. That's how all humans are. They're monsters, the lot of them. Including your so called friend there." The monster said with disgust. Then, Cry felt it. He felt something snap in his chest as he fell to his knees. His eyes changed from blue to black as black tears streaked down his cheeks. He felt crushed and hollow. His friend had deserted him. He had never even been his friend in the first place. It was all a lie.

(*sniffles* That's horrible Uncle. I thought you told me this wasn't a sad story.)

No, I said it was a good story. I said nothing about it not being sad. So, tell me. After hearing that, do you still want to hear the rest?

(...Yes. I want to know what happens.)

Good. Then I'll tell you a little more, but then its time for you to sleep. Okay?

(Okay.)

The monster smiled wickedly as it slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"This is why you don't interact with humans young one. We warned when you left. We told you that you would get hurt. You should have just stayed home." The monster said from the darkness before remaining silent. Cry didn't react as he shrunk to his normal size and shape. He was still crying horrible black tears as he sat in front of the screen. He felt weak and hollow inside. He felt broken.

(*wipes eyes*)

Alright kid, that's enough for tonight. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow.

(That wasn't the end of the story?)

Of course not. I told you this story would end well.

(So it will be a happy ending?)

In a way. You'll just have to find out tomorrow.

(Alright. Goodnight Uncle.)

Goodnight Kid. See you in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums in thought*  
> Y'know, this is as far as I got when I originally wrote this story. And, to be completely honest, I can't quite recall what my intentions were originally, but I have a nice idea now that I think I might use.  
> Hmmm...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style might be a bit different since it's been so long since I've worked on this. Hopefully that won't put anybody off...

Alright Kid, tonight's the last night before your parents get back. You know what that means right?

(Yeah, last night for the story.)

Yup, that's right. I'm gonna tell you the ending tonight. You excited?

(Of course I am. I hope that it ends well.)

I guess you'll just have to wait and see then, huh? Alright, let's get started. While Cry was being confronted, Felix had finally gotten a lead on Cry's location.

An old woman, who owned a small antique shop nearby, had heard of his search and told him she could help. She told him stories of a strange tribe of beings known as, "Sup-Guys". These were capable of tremendous things when they reached a certain point of happiness or despair. Although unable to properly communicate or make expressions in their normal forms, they could transform themselves into humans when they reached a certain level of happiness. Or turn into shadowy monsters when they gained an opposing level of sadness.

(*gasp* Cry!)

*hums and nods* Yes, as the woman told Felix all of this, Cry was struggling with so much grief that he slowly lost himself and became a monster...OW!

(WHY ARE YOU ENDING THE STORY LIKE THIS! THIS IS TERRIBLE! STOP MESSING WITH ME!)

It's not ending yet! Stop hitting me!

(*huffs* Fine. This better start getting less sad, Uncle. I've been dealing with too many feelings because of this story already.)

Right, yeah, I gotcha kid.

Anyways, as I was trying to say.

The woman told him all of this and explained that Sup-Guys lived in little hidden colonies all over the world. She told him that there was one of those colonies nearby in an old abandoned warehouse.

(How does she know that?)

That's exactly what Felix asked her, and she just smiled at him and said, "We've all got our stories, boy. Some are just a bit stranger than others."

(WAIT!)

WHAT?!

(Is she-?! Is she a Sup-Guy?! Like Cry?!)

...Maybe.*shrugs* Who knows.

(Uncle, this is your story...)

Shush.

Now, back to the story.

Felix took the woman's word and ran to the warehouse she told him about. It was old and dark and gloomy. The whole placed seemed like it was going to collapse at any minute and when Felix went inside, he was shocked by what he found.

The entire building was filled with tiny little structures. It was practically an entire town made of building that would perfectly fit a tiny creature like Cry.

(Were there other Sup-Guys?)

...no. There weren't.

All of the structure looked old and worn down, like they hadn't been used in years. Some were completely destroyed while others looked like their owners had only just left. 

And it was all empty.

There was nothing alive within those buildings. 

(...were there-*gulps and clenches fists* Were there dead bodies?)

...

Do you wanna hear the rest of the story, Kid?

(...yeah.)

Alright. Let's keep going then.

Felix was horrified by what he saw, but he kept wandering further into the building anyways. He hoped more than anything that he would find Cry. He-

...

(Uncle?)

Do you want the real version of this story or the nicer one?

(The real one. Even if it's sad, I wanna know what really happened.)                                    

Okay then. So I'll tell you the truth.

The woman told Felix where he might find Cry, but she didn't tell him the reason why Cry was there.

(She knew?)

Yup. 

If she was a Sup-Guy, then she knew exactly what had happened to Cry.

He had been dying.

(But you said-!)

He HAD been dying. He wasn't dead yet.

Ya see, Kid, Sup-Guys need to choose a particular form to live in. Switching between forms all the time is dangerous so a Sup-Guy has to choose which form they will take permanently by reaching that particular point of sadness or happiness to keep them changed. And Cry hadn't reached that point yet. He was switching between his human and Sup-Guy forms so much that it took a toll on him and made him sick. If he had kept trying to switch forms, he would have died from the stress. as it was, he just went into a coma to recover.

But then he was taken.

(Taken? By who?)

Who do you think, Kid? That monster from yesterday took him.

(Why?)

Because he wanted to make another monster.

(...oh. Oh no...)

Yeah.

And, unfortunately, the Monster succeeded.

(Oh no!)

He took Cry, and made him so sad by pretending to be Felix that Cry slowly turned into another monster like him. By the time Felix got to the room they were in, it was too late.

Cry couldn't recognize Felix anymore. All of his memories from before had faded away in the darkness of his thoughts and when his friend came in, he attacked without question.

(...Uncle.)

Let me finish, okay?

(*sniff* Okay.)

Cry screamed when he attacked Felix, tackling him out of the room and onto the floor. 

Then Cry hurt Felix.

He hurt him in a really terrible way and Felix knew that he was going to die.

But then he noticed something.

Huge drops of black liquid were falling from the monster's eyes and down onto Felix's cheeks, and he looked right at the monster and said, "Cry?"

When the monster screamed and only seemed to shed more tears, Felix was sure. And he reached up to the monster and wiped away his tears.

"Cry..." He said with a smile that was so big it hurt and tears filling his impossibly blue eyes. "I'm so happy I found you."

And the monster stopped screaming.

And the tears finally stopped.

And Cry looked down at Felix, and finally remembered.

"...Feeelllllllix. Feellix. Felix. Felix? Felix!"

Cry kept repeating his friends name as he slowly changed into his human form again. And he started crying once more as he held his dear friend close.

Felix just laughed and held Cry just as closely.

But then Felix slowly stopped laughing, and Cry started shouting and crying even more than before.

Because Cry had hurt Felix.

(Oh no...)

And Felix died in Cry's arms.

...

(*Sniffles hard*Uncle!)

I know, I know. It sucks, but it's not over yet.

(Oh no!)

Calm down. I'm almost done. And the ending isn't as terrible as you probably think it's going to be.

(*Huffs and wipes face* Fine, keep going.)

Alright.

So Cry sat there and cried more than he ever had in his life as his only friend died in his arms.

"You looked for me..." Were his final words before he felt something strange bloom in his chest. "You actually looked for me."

"Felix..."

And then the strange thing in his chest became too much to bare and Cry sobbed and whispered, "I wish I could just restart everything. I wish that we could just be happy in a different life."

And the feeling in his chest burst as the building rumbled and Cry glowed brighter than he ever had before.

Because there is a final emotion that Sup-Guys are affected by. 

This final emotion, when it's fully felt, allows a Sup-Guy to get the one thing they want most in the world. It allows them to make one huge wish for whatever they want most.

(So Cry-)

He wished to restart everything and live happily with Felix.

And that is exactly what he got.

The next thing Cry knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed in a place he had never heard of before.

Eventually he realized that his wish had let him go to live in a new world as a proper human being.

And he could go out into this world, without fear of being hurt by monsters, and find Felix again.

(Did he?! Please tell me he did! I don't think I could handle it if he didn't!)

Heh, yeah, Kid. He found Felix again.

It took a long time, but he eventually found him and helped him remember their old lives.

Felix was overjoyed and promised that he would never lose him again.

And they happily stayed together for the rest of their lives in this strange new world, knowing that Cry's wish came true and they would never have to leave each other again.

(Oh thank god! I was so worried that something even worse was gonna happen...)

*huffs* Yeah, I kind of was too. But it all worked out in the end, right?

(*sighs* Yeah. Yeah it did. Thanks for telling me the story, Uncle. Even if it was kind of sad sometimes, I really liked it.)

Well, I'm glad to hear it, Kid. Now, it's late and we should both get to bed before we have to wake up in the morning. Your Mom'll be real angry if you don't get any sleep before she and your dad get back.

(Yeah. Alright. Good night, Uncle. See you in the morning.)

Night, Kid. See you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to make a Kool-aid man reference when the nephew kept saying, "Oh no.", in the middle there.  
> Also, I had wanted to include some random bit of info like what happened to the other Sup-Guys but I couldn't find a good way to include that. So, if you guys are interested in knowing, the Monster killed all of the other Sup-Guys after his wife(The old woman in the antique shop who abandoned her life as a Sup-Guy to wander the world as a human) left him and he became depressed. He was only able to turn into Felix because he had gained so much power by killing the other Sup-Guys.   
> That's all, I think. Feel free to make your own theories though.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Final moments.

"Daddy!" The kid practically screamed as he launched himself at his father. His mother laughed along with her husband as he clung and laughed right along with them.

Ryan stood back with a smile as the small family was reunited. A week was a pretty long time to be apart, and he could understand the kid's enthusiasm.

"I missed you."

He didn't even flinch when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and someone pressed themselves fully against his back. The whispered words were accepted with a sigh and a smile before he turned his head to give his husband a kiss.

"I missed you too."

The smile he was given was wonderfully familiar after so much time being away from it, he almost sobbed from relief. The smile ebbed slightly, as the man behind him turned him around and pulled him even closer.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ryan laughed at that, squeezing his husband tightly.

"What are you talking about? I'm always crying. That's why you gave me that name in first place."

A small chuckle vibrated through the man's chest as he squeezed back.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I WANT you to cry all the time. Besides, didn't we decide to call you Ryan now? Or did that change over the past seven days?"

A huff and a small sniffle were heard as Ryan pulled back to look at the kind man who had named him so very long ago.

"It didn't. Especially now that the kid knows. He'll have a field day when he finds out the truth."

A snort responded as the kind man took a quick look over towards the family they's essentially adopted as their own so many years ago.

"You told him the story?"

"Yeah."

The man raised a single blonde eyebrow at him.

"All of it?"

Ryan shuffled a bit but answered regardless.

"Well, I mean, I didn't go into serious detail about everything. He's just a kid, after all. But...yeah. Pretty much all of it."

"Huh. What'd he say?"

Ryan glanced over at the kid who seemed to be enthusiastically telling his parents about the good time he'd had with his "Uncle" over the past week. Then he smiled.

"He liked it."

"Mmm, that's good. I'm glad."

Ryan looked back up at the bright blue eyes that had been his focus ever since he met the strange man with a bright yellow umbrella over two hundred years ago, and felt that same strange feeling bloom in his chest once again.

"I really did miss you, Felix."

And the man looked back at the tear-filled eyes of the person he'd given his life to be with, the person he had tried his best to save so many times back then, and smiled at the love that filled his chest. The same feeling of love he knew still bloomed in Ryan's chest, even after all of this time.

"I know. I missed you too."

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful youtube video that you should really check out, called "Rainy Day". It is one of the cutest and sweetest things I have ever seen. Seriously, go check it out. Here I'll help you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP5hcVFS5mg  
> Go there^  
> Have fun and keep some tissues handy.


End file.
